Gravity Foals: un verano lleno de misterios
by jxz
Summary: cuando Twilight falla un hechizo, ella, Pinkie y Spike quedan atrapados en una version alterna del pueblo de Gravity Foals. ahora, mientras buscan la salida del hechizo, resolverán los misterios sobre el pequeño pueblo, bajo los nombres de sus ancestros, Dipper y Mabel. mas nada es lo que parece.


Twlight habia llamado a Pinkie Pie a la biblioteca. nada habia salido mal en esos dias, todas estaban descansando despues del ataque de Sombra al imperio de cristal, pero Pinkie estaba aburrida.

'espero que Twilight quiera hacer algo interesante, y que no me haya llamado para leer algo aburrido!' la pony rosa pensó, mientras tocaba la puerta de la libreria, muy exitada.

"eres tu Pinkie?" llamó Twilight.

"si que si!" respondió Pinkie, en su normal y divertida forma de ser. la puerta se abrió, y Pinkie entró tranquilamente.

en la boblioteca, Twilight estaba con un libro en sus pezuñas y Spike estaba sosteniendo un libro con una especie de pezuña, con un numero 3 en la portada. el libro era muy viejo.

"hola Twi!" exclamó Pinkie. la unicornio dejó el libro, y vilteó a ver a su amiga.

"oh, hola Pinkie Pie, ven. tengo que mostrarte algo." dijo Twilight. la pony rosada se acercó a Twilight, quien dejó de leer el libro. "he estado trabajando en un arbol genealogico de Ponyville, y descubrí algo increible!"

"que es? dimedimedime!" Pinkie rogó.

"al parecer..." dijo Twilight, moviendo una cortina enfrente suyo, y revelando un mapa genealogico muy confuso."somos parientes lejanas."

"pero como podemos ser lejanas, si vivimos en la misma ciudad?" Pinkie preguntó.

" no, lo que quiero decir, era que nuestros tataratatarabuelos eran gemelos!"

"espera, eso quiere decir... que somos primas?" Pinkie preguntó. Twilight asintió, y la pony terrestre empezó a saltar como loca."SI! TWILIGHT ES MI PRIMA! SI!"

"calmate! por favor!" dijo Spike, quien estaba a punto de hacer caer el libro que tenia en sus garras.

"pero..." Pinkie se detuvo, y se acercó al arbol genealogico."como... como sabes que somos primas lejanas? quiero decir, no entiendo esto!"

"dejame explicartelo." dijo Twilight, cogiendo el libro de Spike, haciendo que este se tambaleara. "recuerdas las lecciones sobre ese pueblo extraño que hice que todas tomaran?"

"el de Gravity Foals? como olvidarlo! tu no creias lo que pasaba en ese pueblo, porque no lo podias  
explicar, como mi Pinkie sen-" la cola de Pinkie se agitó en ese momento. "espera un segundo." dijo  
la Pony rosa, mientras se ocultaba bajo una mesa. en ese momento, Spike impactó el suelo, haciendo que un monton de libros cayera sobre Twilight.

"...exacto." dijo Twilight, bajo un campo de fuerza."de cualquier forma, los gemelos de los que hablé?"

"Dipper y Mabel Pines?"

"correcto. al parecer, los nombres no estaban correctos. sus nombres reales eran Dipper Sparkle y Mabel Pie."

"Pie? como yo?"

"exacto. por eso te llamé aqui." dijo Twilight, mientras ponia los libros en su lugar."creé un hechizo especial para mostrarnos la vida de nuestra familia, desde ellos."

"de verdad?! es fantastico!" Pinkie exclamó."despues de eso, podriamos hacer una fiesta de 'aprendimos que somos parientes'?"

"seguro amiga." dijo Twilight, sonriendo, y canalizando algo de su magia en su cuerno."ahora, no puedo desconcentrarme, asi que te pido a ti y a Spike que no hablen."

"seguro Twi!" dijeron Pinkie y Spike, mientras Twilight se concentraba mas en su magia. de repente, la cola de Pinkie se agitó.

"Twilight?" Spike dijo, viendo la cola de Pinkie.

"no ahora Spike, debo concentrarme, o sino este hechizo saldrá muy mal." Twilight interrumpió.

"pero Twi-"

"no Spike, ahora no!"

en ese momento, un libro enorme cayó sobre la unicornio.

"TWILIGHT!" Piknie gritó, preocupada por su amiga. la Pony terrestre corrió para salvar a su amiga,  
y la empujó, a tiempo para evitar que el libro cayera sobre ellas.

"Pinkie! que pasó?" Twilight dijo, viendo a su amiga, bajo el libro. Spike lo levantó, y liberó de  
su peso a la pony, quien parecia estar bien.

"ese libro iba a caer sobre ti, asi que te empujé para evitar que te cayera encima." dijo Pinkie.

"eh, Twilight? se supone que tu cuerno brille asi?" Spike preguntó. el brillo en el cuerno de  
Twilight esra ahora rosa, violeta y verde, mientras este empezaba a brillar con mas fuerza.

"no... no... deberia!" dijo Twilight, tratando de controlar el poder."no... no puedo... contenerlo!"

"y que pasará ahora?"

"no lo se! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" con un grito de dolor, el cuerno de Twilight liberó una gran cantidad de magia, la cual inundó toda Ponyville, y parte del bosque Everfree. luego, todo se volvió  
negro para las dos Ponies y el dragón, mientras el libro de la pezuña fue lo ultimo que vieron.


End file.
